Shadow Hero
by mimi 007
Summary: The twins have had the same thoughts about the same girl, sharing yet another thing with each other. Now one has decided to step aside for the other to go.


The next of the one-shots for the 100 Confessions Competition, another one for OHSHC. The team is Remedy Darkness, as always. The prompt is hero, concentrating on the twin Kaoru and his thoughts. It is set half a year after the end of the manga, so if you have not read it and want to, it has spoilers of how the story ends. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the character mentioned in this story. Made for purpose of entertaining only.

Warnings: May have spoilers, but is quite peaceful apart from that.

My brother was turning our room upside down, searching for the casual clothes fitting the situation he had been waiting for so long. I was watching him, unable to decide if I should enjoy the show and force him to clean up when he came home tonight, or help him to make sure the date went well and do the job of putting the clothes back into the shelves by myself.

It had been half a year since we came and surprised Tono and Haruhi by following them to Boston, America. School is incredibly much the same, which is partly boring. Everything is in English, though, which I will admit cannot be surprising, but it is more annoying than I would have thought it to be. Not that I am bad at English, but could it just be Japanese? Just for _once_?

Back to the important, current thing. Hikaru was getting ready for his first date with Haruhi.

No one would ever have imagined it to happen. Their relationship went on perfectly well in our eyes, and we figured the relationship between Haruhi and my brother would never be more than simple friendship. But one day, two months ago, Tamaki and Haruhi agreed to go on a break. After another month of being together and go apart, they decided to split up and stay best friends still.

We had our own theories about what made them fall apart. Tono would not follow Haruhi's complex rules, Haruhi got annoyed because Tono continued to interrupt her studies, one of them got abducted one night and refused to share his or hers great experience, or the two of them had a body-swap and found out things about each other that they could not accept.

Some American kids tried to get her from there on, and she even dated one of them before I helped Hikaru open her eyes for him again. A week ago, he confessed to her once again. Yesterday, she told she was ready to date him. Today, Hikaru ran around our apartment like a nervous wreck.

"Kaoru, help me!" He stared at me, begging, in a way I had even seen before, and I nodded and took over. We have the same tastes, the same opinions, and if he had not been so nervous about the evening, he could find his clothes by himself. I picked up a shirt he had thrown on the ground, one of my own, with a pattern of dark red and black colors, and threw it at him.

"There is one. It looks good on me, so do not disappoint my expectations…" He stuck out his tongue at me, and I did the same. My helpfulness had calmed him down to a point where he could think again, and we teamed up to find fitting clothes. He ended up in a light shirt and a dark- and light-brown jacket on top, the jacket fitting our hair-color perfectly. The pants ended up as a pair of dark-blue jeans, and then, after I helped him do his hair, he was ready.

Yet, when the doorbell rang, he jumped agitatedly and went to the bathroom once again to make sure his hair really was good enough. It was me who opened the door, and met the beautiful, brown eyes of Haruhi. "You know the man is normally coming to get the woman, right?" I said, making her smile vanish in an annoyed, half-dead expression that only could come from Haruhi.

"I was done and thought I might as well come. We are neighbors now, after all." That was Haruhi, and I could not help smiling at her. My insides were heating up at the mere sight of her. I still love her, you know.

She was my first love, just like she was with Hikaru. But my twin means more to me than having her, and it is not like she is sad. She is just the one able to make my other half happy for the rest of his life, and if the two persons meaning most to me could live the lives they were wishing for, I have lost nothing.

"I have one request for you before letting you two go," I said, feeling my responsible as little brother again. "Do not tell him that I said this."

"What is it now?" she asked, waiting halfway annoyed for me to continue.

I leaned closer and kissed her cheek. I could not help myself from doing it, and she stared at me with surprise. Her one hand got up to where my lips connected with her skin, and I stood up straight again, speaking again. "Do not make him sad. Do not disappoint him, or hurt him in any other way. If you do not want the relationship to go any further, tell him as soon as you know. And if the two of you become a pair… just make sure he keeps smiling, okay?"

My words did not reach her immediately, but as they did, I saw that cute smile forming on her delicate lips. "Of course, Kaoru. If that is what will make the two of you happy."

The door to the bathroom opened again, and Hikaru peered past it, before taking a deep breath and coming out in the open room. "Ready to go?" he asked, reaching for her arm to gallantly lead her to the car. They were starting with a movie of Haruhi's choice, and then went on to a restaurant on Hikaru's treat. I could not help but feel worried as they my big brother held the door to the car for her, until now doing well. His temper was better, but he still had flaws.

"Have fun, okay?" I yelled to him, and he turned and stuck out his tongue at me, his way of saying I should not worry too much.

"We will!" he promised, then stepped into the other side of the car. I watched them disappear into the early afternoon, turning a corner around the nearest building. Then I went to Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai's apartment to spill all my worries until the two of them got back around twelve.


End file.
